


Toujours pur. Toujours fière. Toujours fidèle.

by idikym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idikym/pseuds/idikym
Summary: The ritual goes wrong and now all their carefully made plans are all worthless.Harry blames his bad luck.Isabelle blames Neville.Neville is just really glad they are all alive.My take on time travel.





	Toujours pur. Toujours fière. Toujours fidèle.

_July 31st 1995_

_Number 4 Grimmauld Place, London, England._

“Is it finished yet? I worry that Hermione and Ron will come looking for us.”

“Almost, let me finish this set of runes and its ready.”

Isabelle and I were kneeling in the floor of a previously sealed room in Grimmauld Place.

“Okay, that’s done. Now, place your right hand here, and give me the left one.” She placed my hand in a part of the circle and held the other in hers.

Weeks ago, we memorized a very long incantation. The various ritual books we found said that reciting the spell was one of the most important parts of this particular ritual. One mistake in what we said could very well cost us our lives. After all, a book from the Black library was bound to cause some disastrous consequences even in the best of situations. Specially one dealing with magic as dangerous as we were doing.

The runes drawn on the circle were equally important, as they absorbed just the right amount of magic from our cores in order to fuel the spell. I left the drawing part to Isabelle as she had taken Ancient Runes and was less likely to make mistakes while drawing them.

“Now we chant,” she said. We were almost finished. I felt how the magic in the room seemed to move around faster and faster as we finished reciting the spell. Then I heard the door open.

“Guys? What’s this? Is that a– why is it– NO!” The hand that I had resting on the rune circle was brusquely grabbed and, at the same time, I felt a pull in my magical core. Then, a bright white light emanating from the circle surrounded us and I had to close my eyes.

I opened my eyes to the sound of Isabelle’s voice. The light was almost gone, and in front of me was Isabelle, who was covered in sweat and whose skin had gone very pale.

“Neville! What the fuck were you thinking, you absolute idiot.” She then fainted.

“Stupefy!” A voice yelled to my left, and I blacked out.

~~~

“Rennervate.”

I opened my eyes and noticed we were still in the same room. The main difference lay in the fact that we were tied rather strongly to three chairs in front of the desk. To my right was Isabelle, still unconscious, and to her right was Neville. Sitting behind the desk was a man. He looked to be in his late thirties and his grey eyes were the most prominent feature.

I couldn’t feel my wand in my pocket, so I looked around until I spotted it along with Neville’s on the desk. Maybe having a wand holster was a good idea, Isabelle still had her wand secured, after all.

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

“I think you are in no place to ask questions young man. After all, you three are the ones that broke into my house. A feat which, much to my shame, I don’t know how you accomplished. So why don’t you answer that question for me?”

Perhaps the ritual had worked correctly in spite of the accident. It was a shame that Isabelle was still unconscious– she was unconscious! The only thing I could do was ask the man for help.

“I’ll explain why we are here, just… is my friend alright? Why won’t she wake up? Was she injured?”

The man eyed me critically before answering.

“The reviving spell did not work, which leads me to believe that her body must have taken quite the toll of whatever you did. Now tell me, who are you, why are you in my house, and what did you do to get in. Do remember that unless your answer satisfies me, you are here as my prisoners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Small demo to check out ao3 formatting. Until now, it kinda sucks. In case anyone reads this: I don't know if or when I'll update. I don't have a beta so pointing out mistakes is encouraged. This will most likely be edited in the near future.
> 
> Edited: 20.03.19


End file.
